Jinlon
* Noble Dragon (bản Anh) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Nam | anime_deck = Dragon | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Jinlon là một dạng tinh linh và là Vệ binh Numbers của "Number 46: Dragluon" trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Ông ta cũng từng là đồng đội của Mizael trong quá khứ. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Nhân dạng của Jinlon là một ông lão mập mạp với đặc trưng là chòm râu trắng dài và mái tóc đuôi ngựa được gắn dải băng màu lam ở đuôi tóc. His attire consists of a red and black ceremonial robe tied around at his waist which he wears over a gray shirt. He also wears dark green pants and sandals with white socks. He also sports a brown, carved walking stick which transforms into his Duel Disk when he Duels. Hình dạng thật của ông ấy là "Number 46: Dragluon". Năng lực Jinlon có thể cảm nhận được Long hồn như Galaxy-Eyes và chúng phản ứng với long hồn của ông ta. Mắt của ông ta sẽ chuyển sang màu lục khi ông ấy cảm nhận được chúng. Giọng nói/Phong thái Trong bản lồng tiếng Anh, Jinlon thỉnh thoảng có nét giống với động vật. Từ Nguyên Khá phù hợp, tên của Jinlon trong tiếng Hoa có nghĩa là "Hoàng Long". Jinlon served Mizar in the past as his pet dragon and guardian of the land. He was later accused of a deluge that flooded the land by a wandering shaman which spurred the villagers to attack, only for Mizar to come to his defense. He was killed along with his master in a surprise ambush by a neighboring army to whom the shaman secretly worked for, which left the land open to the army's invasion. He was eventually reborn as a Number's Guardian, while his master became a Barian with no recollection of his past life. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After scaling a mountain, Yuma Tsukumo and his friends approached a temple which rested upon its peak. Upon entering the courtyard, Yuma was enticed by the aroma of cooking food, but he was quickly stopped by Jinlon who assaulted him with his walking stick. He then noticed that Kite Tenjo was a Dragon Tamer and their dragons resonated with one another. Jinlon mentioned that Kite was similar to "someone" who lived inside the palace long ago. When Astral inquired if the person was named "Mizar", Jinlon confirmed it and accepted Kite's challenge to see if the young man had what it took to earn the "Number". Jinlon began a Duel with Kite, with both sides putting their ace Dragons up as antes. Jinlon managed to get an early start, Xyz Summoning "Number 46: Dragluon" as well as protecting it with a combination of "Armed Protector Dragon" and "Dragon Shield". However, this was quickly overcome by Kite who used "Book of Moon" to get around his strategy. Jinlon quickly overcame his loss, Summoning "Soul Drain Dragon" with 8000 ATK, pushing Kite into a corner. Kite was able to get himself out of the dilemma and was ultimately able to defeat Jinlon. Jinlon then acknowledged Kite as a Dragon master and told him the legend of the ruins and Mizar's connection to it and him. As Jinlon awarded Kite the "Number", Mizar suddenly appeared and attacked Jinlon, angrily denying his connection to him and his apparent past life as a human. Jinlon transported Kite and his friends to safety, appearing to him in his true form and explained the ancient battle between Astral and Don Thousand that almost destroyed the Earth. He left his Mythyrian "Number" card to Kite, asking him not to let the battle repeat itself again. During Kite's second rematch against Mizar, Jinlon was Summoned by the latter. He revealed Mizar's true memories as a human to Kite. }} Bộ bài Jinlon chơi Bộ bài Dragon, tập trung vào chiến thuật phủ sân và hạ gục mà trung tâm là "Number 46: Dragluon", điều đó cho phép ông ấy vô hiệu các hiệu ứng từ chủng Rồng của đối thủ, đồng thời Triệu hồi thêm nhiều chủng Rồng phe ông ta. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Nhân vật Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Category:Tinh linh Duel Monster